Nick C
Nick C (Real Name Nicholas Cornish) is a Youtuber and the leader of the 'Nick C' channel. Youtube Nick started his first Youtube Channel at the age of 15, his first video was a trailer for an intended fan film, however, since Nick couldn't convince enough people to star in the film, the idea was scrapped. After his mother deleted his account from her computer, he couldn't log back onto his channel. At age 16, he created a second Youtube channel, however, a glitch prevented him from posting videos, commenting on other videos, liking videos, subscribing etc. After Nick's computer was damaged, he lost his second channel and had to start a 3rd one, eventually, he was finally able to create his 3rd channel, however, a few months after, the computer was damaged again, Nick was able to remember his log in for the 3rd account and was able to get back to it and didn't need to create another account. Nick's first video was a video showing who TNA Wrestler 'Shark Boy' was without his mask. His second video was Nick attempting to complete The Bread Challenge. His third video was 10 Jack The Ripper Theories. Nick's 4th video was his idea for a Yugioh Machine Deck. None of the videos were that popular. After a while, Nick thought about giving up on making videos and using his channel only to subscribe to others. After that, Nick changed his mind and tried to think of what his channel should be about. After finally making his decision, he posted a video explaining to the viewers what he intended to do. Channel Ideas The Nick Show- A comedic Video Diary series where Nick tells funny stories to the viewers. This idea was scrapped because Nick thought that people wouldn't be interested. A private video of the Pilot was still made at this web adress: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBePahGjrvE&list=UUHxUcQ1NnUr3U3geJtiQUEg Throwing into pants- Nick and his 2 best friends, Tom and Richard, came up with this idea while playing a game, they though of an idea where they could post videos of each of them trying to throw things into eachother's pants. The idea was never futher discussed, however Nick rejected the idea as he believed it would make the 3 of them look like idiots. Nick, Tom and Richard all have videos of them doing this on their phones, but none of the videos have been uploaded. Yugioh- Nick's 2 best friends, Tom and Richard, thought of making a Yugioh web series, however, Nick turned down the idea because he didn't think it would be that popular. When they couldn't make official videos, Tom thought of using audio logs, but Nick thought that that would be even worse. Music Videos- Nick thought of an idea where he and his friends would make music videos of themselves lipsynching to famous songs, the idea was scrapped because they had nowhere to do the videos. Walkthroughs- Nick thought of doing Video Game Walkthroughs since they seemed to be the most popular videos on Youtube. The idea was scrapped because Nick didn't know how to make videos like this, also because Nick didn't own alot of new games and the PS4 was meant to be released soon. Fan Films- Nick's original idea from his first channel, Nick thought of making films either based on existing films or films that were completely original and made up. This idea was accepted. Existing Videos #TNA Shark Boy Unmasked For Real #The Bread Challenge #Top 10 Jack the Ripper theories #Machine Deck #Actors to play Batman Characters Video Ideas #Unnamed Mafia Movie (Confirmed) #The Pizza Cutter (Confirmed) #Assassin's Creed: Redemption #Red Ryder #Saw: Game Over #The Animal #Ripper (Confirmed) #The Key Killer #Red Ryder 2 #Red Ryder: Origins #Copper #Warriors #Movin' Out #The Theft (Confirmed) #The Spirit (Confirmed) #Thief #The Jolly Rodger #Face/Off #Movin' Out 2 #The End #Baseball #The Squad #Batman: Terror on Gotham #Future Diary: The Next Generation #The Escapists #Batman: The Riddler's Mission #Bloodlust #Danny Phantom #My Boyfriend the Serial Killer #Batman Heroes #Deadpool #The Living Dead #GTA #Mortal Kombat: Redemption Scrapped Ideas #The Royal Reaper #Ghostbusters: The Next Generation #Return of the Mask #The Split #The Prototype